Generalized seizure activity with the electrographic appearance of absence epilepsy (bilaterally symmetrical and synchronous paroxysmal three-per-second spike and wave discharges) can be elicited in the monkey by a variety of methods. These include electrical stimulation of various locations within the brain, injection of convulsant drugs and other substances, and administration of compounds which may alter normal inhibitory mechanisms within the cell. Model seizure states created in these ways are studied in order to test hypotheses about pathophysiological seizure mechanisms, sensory processing and attentional capacities during absence seizures, effects of spike-wave activity on cellular activity, and effects of techniques or maneuvers which may modify or reduce convulsive activity. Most recently this project has involved the following work: we studied the (paradoxical) seizure-inducing effects of a GABA-enhancer and the effects of auditory brain stem evoked potentials of generalized seizures induced by injection of pentylenetetrazol.